All Mine (I HAVE CONTINUED THIS STORY ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN ORG!
by baddie.bitch
Summary: After Betty and Jughead both find the desire to make Archie extremely jealous they decide to pretend to be dating (with the benefits if you know what I mean). Includes innocent Betty, serpent Jughead, protective Veronica, and jealous Archie. Also angst, issues, lots of smut, eventual romance and slow updates.


**I saw a bughead story like this a few weeks ago and I really liked so I wanted to take my own spin on it, so all credits for the idea goes to that person. I do not own Riverdale or its characters. This is also my very first story so please excuse any typos. **

Betty Cooper, the perfect girl next door some would say. She was gorgeous of course, extremely smart and always very kind.

Jughead Jones, a bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Deep down he did have a heart but no one has ever been able to see it.

**Friday, 2:30 Last Period: **

"All right class I know tonight is the dance and you are all extremely excited but do not forget to finish your homework!" said as the class began to put there books into there bags.

Betty Cooper began to pack up her things when her pencil rolled of her desk and landed at the feet of the student in front of her. She tapped the students shoulder and he turned around to meet her eyes. "Hey I dropped my pencil right next to your feet can you grab it for me?" She said as her large eyes stared into his. He bent down and grabbed the penial and then turned to face her once again. "Here ya go princess, would you like anything else with that?" Jughead said in a mocking town. "No I'm good" Betty mocked back snatching her pencil from his hand.

**Ring Ring **

"Alright you all are dismissed" Mr. Weatherby said as all the students scrabbled out of the classroom. Betty stepped out of the classroom to see Archie standing in the hallway waiting for her. "Hey Betty" said walking up to her and as they both began walking to the entrance of school. "Hey Arch" She said back clutching onto her books. "I'll pick you up tonight at 6" He said. "I'll be waiting" She giggled.

Betty had always liked Archie ever since they were kids, and she finally thought tonight would be the night they become official tonight she will tell him how she feels and they will live happily ever after.

Back at Bettys house Betty was getting ready for the dance when there was a knock at the door. She ran down the stairs to open the door to see the ginger on the other side in a handsome tux. Archie scanned Betty up and down despite how he felt or more accurately what he didn't feel there was no denying how beautiful she was. "Wow Betty you look amazing!" He said is disbelief of how perfect she really was. Betty giggled "you look amazing to" she said grabbing a jacket off the coat hanged next to the door. "Come on we should go" She said as she swiftly exited the front door and shut it behind her.

They had finally reached the dance and after a few sips of the fruit punch and a few big group dances a slow song had begun to play. Betty turned to Archie extremely excited. "Arch, may I please have this dance?" Betty said sticking out her hand. Archie grabbed on tight to her hand and they made there way out to the dance floor. Betty reached her arms to go up against his neck and he placed his hands tightly around waist right before butt. They began swaying to the music together. "So, Archie, I've been thinking about us and maybe we could give this a try" She said with the largest smile stretching across her face. Archie put his swaying to a stop and took his hands off her waist. "Betty...I I.. I don't feel that way" He said stuttering. He never wanted to hurt her but he couldn't make himself feel something that he didn't. Betty pulled her arms back and ran to the restrooms so no one could see her cry. Veronica came chasing after her.

"Betty are you ok?" she said as she entered the bathroom. "No, he doesn't feel the same way I told him and he doesn't" Betty said as she began to cry harder. Veronica pulled Betty in for aa tight embrace. "Betty I am so sorry but he does not deserve the tears, so your gonna pull yourself together, your gonna come with me to Cheryl's after party and your gonna have a fun night! OK?" Veronica said wiping away her tears. "Ok fine" Betty said checking herself in the mirror. Veronica and Betty danced the night away making sure each other were ok. "Ready to go to Cheryls?" Veronica said picking up her jacket from the stand. "I guess" Betty said following V outside.

"Welcome losers.." Cheryl began "tonight I thought we could start off by playing a not so innocent game of 7 minutes of heaven. I vote we start with.. " Cheryl scanned the room to find the first person to spin the bottle. "Jughead. considering you don't usually go to dances why not make this extra special" Cheryl said sitting down next to her friends on the couch. "As you wish" Jughead said as he walked up to the bottle and flicked it around in a long spin. Betty began to zone out and stare at Archie who was sitting across the table from her. She was so caught up in it she didn't notice that the bottle had landed on her. Archie stood up swiftly "Betty doesn't have to go in there!" He said quickly. "Well I guess that's up to her" Jughead snarked back. "Betty..." Archie began but she caught him off. She stood up fast and made dead eye contact with him "you don't get to tell me what to do anymore. And with that Betty and Jughead both entered the closet and there 7 minutes begun. "So, Betty Cooper, I will take any chance I can get to piss off Archie Andrews. And you, princess, are the perfect weapon. And I've been watching you all night you want to make him and the rest off the world just as angry as I do. So I propose we should pretend to be together and make everyone angry and make that sweet Archie of yours extremely jealous." Betty took a deep breathe and as she exhaled something she never expected came out. "Fine, lets do it" she said. Jughead smirked knowing his plan was going exactly how he wanted.

"So what now?" Betty said glancing around the empty closet. "Now I give you a choice, Princess," Jughead says, his voice turning rough. "We can either stand here until time's up and keep everyone guessing about what happened in here, or," he pauses, leaning even closer "I can make you feel amazing with the 6 minutes we have left and let everyone out there know exactly what we're doing. You could consider it like us signing a contract" He said smirking scanning Betty up and down. They both paused. "So what will it be princess?" He said.

Betty gulped she didn't know what to say. A part of her wanted to run out of the closet right now and never look back but the other part of her took a step forward filling in the space between there bodies and she pulled his face into hers. Jughead pushed her up against the wall wrapping her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. Jugheads hand slipped up her dress. He began tracing her inner thigh and then he slipped his hand under her underwear. Her back and head are digging painfully against the doorframe, but all she could focus on was Jughead is pressing hot kisses on her neck. His hands are sliding up until they palm her breasts, squeezing until Betty moans his name for more. "Oh my god Jughead" she moaned out. She can feel him grinning against her neck as he nips and licks his way down her collarbone. His hands tug the straps of her dress down, peeling the top of her dress down to expose her chest. He begins kissing the top of her breasts, hands caressing her ribs. Before she can even catch her breath, he's tugging her bra cups down, his mouth latching on to a nipple. "Fuck," Betty lets out, into his mouth. Jughead pulls away at that, chuckling as he licks a hot stripe at her ear. "You're so hot princess, I wanna hear you scream my name." he whispers, as one of his hands make their way under her dress, swiping a finger up her wet core. She bucks into the movement again, gasping for breath, utterly overwhelmed, and Jughead's chuckling into her ear. "You're so wet. I'd love to take my time with you, watch you come undone, but we've got a time limit to beat. "Fuck just like that princess ride my fingers" He said as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her. It's everything all at once, she reaches her high in a few seconds, moaning out his name as she comes. Jughead silences her with his mouth, kissing her as she rides out her high.

"That was amazing princess" Jughead said setting her down. "I can't wait to make that dumbass Archie extremely jealous. And to have my way with you whenever I want" He said as he grabbed onto Bettys ass. "Your all mine now princess. Whenever and wherever I want." He said as he fixed his jacket. She took a deep breathe straightened out her dress and left the closet, as she stepped she felt every person starring at them, especially Archie.


End file.
